wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl (game)
Crystal Jewels Puzzle Brawl is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on Gameguys System created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 1999 in Japan, United States, and Europe. It is part of Game Series II, and was sold 2 million copies and earned $8 billion. All Crystal Monsters are included in this game based on the main games. It is another game series that stars Roaracryst as a player character. Gameplay There are 100 levels in the Puzzle Brawl game. The player competes with the screen or its evil Crystal Monsters to win the Puzzle Brawl with his or her friends. When the game starts, there are 20-80 pieces of the puzzle the player has to solve. If he/she solves each of the 90 puzzles, he or she may be declared a Master Champion. The player, on his or her way of becoming one, must face the Medal Holder set of puzzles, the Gem Gamer Nine sets and the champion sets. Then he or she nay be eligible to play any rounds. Development In December 1998, there is an announcement that will be released. Reception and legacy is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. was stated that it has a influence on fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References # If CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL Is So Terrible, Why Don't Statistics Show It? #2 How To Find The Right CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL For Your Specific Product(Service). #3 5 Problems Everyone Has With CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL – How To Solved Them #4 CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL Your Way To Success #5 7 Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL Meant To Be Broken #6 Learn How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #7 Apply These 5 Secret Techniques To Improve CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #8 13 Myths About CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #9 5 Brilliant Ways To Teach Your Audience About CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #10 Who Else Wants To Enjoy CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #11 Using 7 CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL Strategies Like The Pros #12 The Biggest Lie In CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #13 Listen To Your Customers. They Will Tell You All About CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #14 5 Things To Do Immediately About CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #15 Here Is What You Should Do For Your CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #16 CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL: What A Mistake! #17 Rules Not To Follow About CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL #18 How To Make Your CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL Look Amazing In 5 Days #19 Open The Gates For CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL By Using These Simple Tips #20 CRYSTAL JEWELS PUZZLE BRAWL Made Simple - Even Your Kids Can Do It